Hope in Broken Things
by Sarah Sanderson
Summary: Post The End, The Baudelaires have been swallowed by the Grate Unknown and have found the suger bowl... the ending i always wanted. Rubbish description, one-shot


**Ok so at some point my spell checker decided to stop working… no idea why. So if things are spelt wrong please forgive me, I do have a learning disability. **

**This is a happy ending I dreamed up for the poor Baudelaires. I wrote this a while a ago and I don't think I even knew then why everyone is asleep around them, I think it's that they where all captured by the Grate Unknown at some point or another and the Baudelaires just found them when they are all asleep, which shows that they trust each other enough to sleep around each other and there for the ****schism**** is kinda over… I think that was the point anyway :/ just read ok?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Lemony Snicket / Daniel Handler (Although we did once meet to discuss the infrequency of Fictional brilliance… lol kidding) and there for I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events**

The tree Baudelaire Orphans walked slowly throw the tunnels of the grate unknown. All around them lay their friends, their enemies and it seemed the whole hart of VFD itself – all asleep with peaceful faces for the first time in a very long time. Right in the middle of the room was a sugar bole with an insignia of and eye on it – cracked in two. Written on the inside of the sugar bole was 'You have opened Pandora's box…'

Violet and Sunny both looked at Klaus. The middle Baudelaire cleared his throat and began his explanation. "Pandora's box was a myth about a box the gods made to punish Epimetheus. Epimetheus's wife, Pandora, was said have been given the gift of curiosity so even thow she was told by Zeus not to open the box she still did. When she opened it, all of the evils, ills, diseases, and burdensome labor that mankind had not known previously, escaped. Pandora saw what was coming out and she closed the box but it was too late"

Violet noded in understanding and Sunny looked down, thinking. "Desefeal" she mutterd that ment something along the lines of 'talk about cureosity killing the cat'.

"It wasn't her falt – but it still happened" Violet trailed off and Clause looked up at his sister with tears in his eyes. "Skisim" Sunny said simply.

"It wasn't our falt – or anyone's falt realy – but it still happened." Klaus said, seeming to speek for all three of them. His siters nodded in unison. Sunny took three steps twords the 'pandora's box' that was the shuger bole and pointed. "What is is Sunny?" Violet asked, a hint of achel cureosity reaching her voise.

"Hope" Sunny said and took an old and dushty photo graph out of the shatterd remeainds of the shuger bole. Klaus nelt down to his siters level and Violet did the same. There was a large nummber of signechers underneath a picher of a group of laughfing faces. The Bouldelars could read the names but they didn't half to.

They knew thease faces.

"Mum" Violet crocked out

"Dad" Klaus breathed

"Olaf" Sunny pionted out

"Kit and Jackque" Violet said, her intrest peaking.

"And that must be their brother – Lemony Snicket – standing beside mum"

"Isn't that Aunt Josafien? And Ike beside her?"

"Denomont" Sunny said, refering to the three boys standing to the left of Kit.

"Unkle Monty!" Klaus said in delight pointing to a man with a snake round his arm.

"That's Esmi! The girl standing on the other side of Mum!" Violet pointed.

"Don't those two look a _lot_ like the quigmires?" Klaus indacsinted the pair who where unmastacanly their friends pairints.

"I don't beleave it!" Sunny mutterd as she pointed to a not yet hookhanded man standing beside a much younger capten widershins and a young women with triangel glasses on – Feona's mother.

This coninued for at least five muinits. One Boudalare would spot a younger veshon of one or other of their gardean's or past equantases and point them out to the other two. It felt like a clowed was finaly lifting as the three children stared at all the smiling faces.

There mother was being huged from behind by the man they gessed to be Lemony Sniket and her and Kit where holding hands. Unkle monty was tickaling Aunt josafean with an eagle fether while Ink oblivosly examemd the snake wraped asround montys arm. Esmi was smiling at Kit and the boudalare's mother like they where all best of friends – a silver frieindship braslit on each of their rists.

The children's father achely had had his arm around Olfa's sholder and they where each holdig a wine carton up as iff to say chears. The not yet hookhanded man was sitting on his mother's lap beaming like it was his birthday. Beneath their mother's signechure was writen 'Follow your hart – not your head' and beneath Father's was writen simply 'You have found hope'.

The tree children where sudanly awar of who was around them and droped the photo – each running to one of th people. Sunny ran to esmi and examed the silver braslet still around her rist. Klaus ran to Feona and carfully picked her fallen glasses up and placed them on her face and Violet ran starght for Quigly and kissed his face as softly as he had kissed her that day half way up the slipery slope.

Slowly they all steped away from their unconchess loved ones and gatherd around the broken shuger bole as if it was the holy graile it's self.

"That's the beauty of brocken things" Klaus said, tears in his eyes and he picked up two fragments of the shuger bole timadly. He put them toghether and held them so it looked like they had never broken apart. "They can be mended"

**Please Review! You have no idea how much it will meen to me if you do! **


End file.
